


Fireball

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MASCULINE COUPLE WHAT'S UP, flustered wonho is my style, from sad to happy real quick, jooheon is crying in the background over the cheesiness, mad-hyung line, showho, this is very harmless but there's a lot of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're crushing me," Hoseok says with faux annoyance and a blush high in his cheeks.</p><p>Hyunwoo turns to him, then, and smiles. "I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireball

It's past midnight and everyone's soundly tucked in their own respective beds, some even already dozing off, snoring softly. Hyunwoo plugs off his earphones of his tablet, and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. _30 minutes of Chris Brown's dancing can really do a lot to your eyes,_ he thinks. Hyunwoo didn't notice it at first, but when he turns to his side, he realizes that the bed across him is empty. As always. He gingerly gets up and walks to their living room, where he knows the other man would be. 

And there Hoseok is. Slumped in his chair before the computer, eyes trained on layers and bars of music and head faintly bobbing along to the rhythm. Hyunwoo smiles, because it's not the first time he's found him like this. He announces his presence by clearing his throat, and Hoseok turns knowingly, giving him a quick smile.

Hyunwoo walks up to him and sits himself down on the floor next to where Hoseok's sat in his chair, leaning in to rest his head on Hoseok's leg. "Wonto-yah," he calls, a small smile tugging at his lips because he still thinks the nickname is cute, "Why do you work so hard?" 

Hoseok glances down and immediately brushes off the urge to run his hand through Hyunwoo's dark locks. It's gotten longer, he thinks, and he should keep it that way. Thick looks good on him. "I don't."

Hyunwoo shifts and Hoseok can feel the upward curve of Hyunwoo's lips pressing against his thigh, tickling him. "But you are now," Hyunwoo says. "You always are."

Hoseok decides to place his hand on top of Hyunwoo's head after all, picking up the longer strands of hair and twirling them with his finger. "You're far out, baby," he grins. When it's just the two of them Hoseok can call him names and he'll still answer.

"Uh-huh," Hyunwoo shakes his head. "Not that much," he tilts his head up a little, allowing Hoseok to play with his hair more. "You're always up here late making music, messing about on the computer, always the last one to go to bed, the last one to eat."

Hoseok tugs at Hyunwoo's hair lightly. "Have you been watching me?"

"Maybe," Hyunwoo shrugs. "Now that you just pleaded guilty," he sits up to look Hoseok in the eye, "Tell me. Are you doing this because you feel responsible for us? For our music?"

Hoseok looks at him, thoroughly _looks_ at him. Hyunwoo has always been able to read him like a book. It sucks. "Maybe."

Hyunwoo settles a hand on where his head was, squeezing Hoseok's thigh. "You always did, didn't you? Fixing up and stuff. Getting so worked up over working on your nonexistent deadline," he mutters. "Always thinking about how we can improve and all."

Hoseok laughs. _Just like an open book._ "Because I want to make it, Hyunwoo-yah. You can't let it get into your head, you know, what we have now. None of this lasts forever," he says, ruffling Hyunwoo's hair.

Hyunwoo chuckles. "I know," he squeezes Hoseok's thigh harder, "I just don't want you running yourself into the ground or something."

"No one is running into anything," Hoseok says. He leans back into the chair, stretching his arms out and lets a small moan escape his lips. He really ought to snooze anytime soon. "It doesn't hurt to want to try our best."

"It doesn't, but it's a drag," Hyunwoo sighs, his eyes casted down on the ground. 

The younger man raises a brow questioningly. "What is?"

"You always have a way to make me feel like I'm redundant," Hyunwoo says. _Ever since No Mercy,_ he also thinks but doesn't say, because Hoseok doesn't deserve it. His face doesn't say much either, but Hoseok picks up the shift in the taller man's tone, the subtle sadness trailing in his voice. "Like I'm not good enough and you have to pay for it," Hyunwoo finishes his sentence with a smile that looks too sad to be genuine and Hoseok's heart stutters in his chest.

Hyunwoo takes Hoseok's hand in his tentatively, lacing their fingers together. "Please don't walk alone, Hoseok-ah," he murmurs.

"I'm sorry," Hoseok says, lowering his gaze to take a better look at Hyunwoo's face. "You know it's never my intention to make you feel like I can't trust you, I've learned that lesson once," he pulls his hand away, moving to slide a knuckle over Hyunwoo's cheek. And then he looks at him again, thoroughly looks at him. Hyunwoo smiles up at him like it's okay, like it shouldn't matter. But it does, and because Hyunwoo's told him once that he's the only person he can confide in, it does. 

"I know it's not. I'm just being selfish. I hate seeing you pushing yourself too hard," Hyunwoo blinks and his eyes are glazed over, heavy with sleep. That makes the two of them.

Hoseok snorts. "I'm the least active member. This is the least I can do while you're all out there busy hosting shows and all," Hoseok says, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Hyunwoo knows he means it.

Hyunwoo giggles, his small eyes disappearing in his cheeks. Hoseok thinks it's charming, always does. "Stroke my ego more."

Hoseok props his chin with a hand on one knee, looking up at the computer, and then looking down at Hyunwoo again. "And how may I please you?"

Hyunwoo puts his forefinger on his lips, tapping at them lightly. "Just kiss me."

And it's almost amusing, the reaction Hyunwoo receives right after. Hoseok's brows lift up in surprise, his jaw drops to the floor, and he loses his balance, almost falling off the chair. "What—"

Hyunwoo laughs for good this time, doubling over with a hand on his stomach. "You're so transparent," he says, reaching out for Hoseok's hand and tugging it, pulling him down onto the floor.

"Ya!" Hoseok snatches his hand away, turning to his back on Hyunwoo. "Leave me alone."

"Don't be so uptight," Hyunwoo hooks an arm around Hoseok's front, still laughing, and pulls him into a hug. "I'll leave you alone, only after you promise you won't work yourself to death," he says. "Have some faith in us, Hoseok-ah."

And despite everything, Hoseok thinks it's sweet that Hyunwoo's actually concerned about him. He's never really good with feelings so Hoseok knows Hyunwoo's showing a softer side of him when he sees one, even if it's subtle. "Yeah, whatever, you have my promise," he manages. "Now get away," he mutters weakly, attempting to shrug Hyunwoo off of himself to no avail.

"Don't be silly, let's go to bed," Hyunwoo stands up abruptly, gripping a fistful of Hoseok's shirt with him, pulling him up. The younger man doesn't budge, though, and Hyunwoo clicks his tongue. "You know your shirt will literally tear in half if you don't get up now."

Hoseok sighs in defeat, getting up to his feet with a full-on diva pout. This time Hyunwoo knows he doesn't mean it. "Since when did you get so pushy?" 

"Since you refused to kiss me."

"You're crushing me," Hoseok says with faux annoyance and a blush high in his cheeks.

Hyunwoo turns to him, then, and smiles. "I am."

It takes a second until the realization hits him, and by the time it does, he's left there standing in the middle of the living room, dumbfounded. Hyunwoo's made a beeline to their shared bedroom, and is probably now waiting on his bunk with a sly grin plastered on his face. Hoseok knows fuck all to do.

"He's crushing me. He's fucking crushing me. Oh my _god._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been rewatching no mercy and the deokspatch series so my showho feels are coming back full force y'all bear with me
> 
>   ~~i didn't sin that much this time yay~~


End file.
